Ted's Territory
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: Another Ted and Teto Lemon for those UTAU freaks! ALSO a little bit of some UTAU hilarity goodness! UTAUS UNITES! ONE SHOT


Ted Kasanes Territory

I do not own UTAU...however i DO have my own UTAU. Koneko Chikara, (look her up on youtube ^W^)

It was a calm rainy day at the Kasane apartment. Teto was playing with the house hold cat panpan. Twirling the piece of string around in circles for the kitty to claw at. Ted was just sitting there watching the News. He was always so quiet. And barely showed his emotions. Teto barely knew why he even married her.

And Ted wondered why she always stared so blankly into the distance like a total mental patient. "..." Suddenly the cat clawed her hand quickly and Teto gave a loud squeal. Ted rolled his eyes as the little baby tears built up in Teto's eyes. "owwwiee! it stings!"

"agh Teto your over 30 years old...geta grip." Ted said harshly but softly cleaning out her little cuts with a tissue and some water. "lets get you some antibacterial and bandages." Ted led her to their kitchen and started fixing her up.

"iitte!" She squeaked out in pain. "This will hurt a little..." He finished as she flinched. He tucked his long red locks behind his ear. He never wore his hair up in the house. But Teto really only could style her hair in pigtails. Teto noticed some water on his lenses and reached up to take them off and wipe off the bit onto her shirt. "eh...eto...Ted?" "mm?" "I...I'm sorry..." She frowned and he wrapped his arms around her embracing her. "Teto. You never need to say sorry. I'm just...not myself...is all..."

Teto snuggled into him. As a grin flashed onto her face. "mm?" He looked down to see her, and she ran into the bed room. Shutting the door with loud giggles and laughter. He tilted his head and pressed his glasses up to his eyes. Ted slowly walked to the door and gave it a light rap. "T-teto?" He said confused and intrigued. And then the door creaked open, he came in to see Teto wearing his old glasses. An old black dress shirt and a purple and red tie loosely hung from her neck.

"W-what!" He stumbled as she glomped him to the floor her tail wagging. "fu" She had her mischievous little grin and her hands firm on his chest. "T-teto...I..." "hmm?" She just giggled and then suddenly a smirk flew across his face pouncing Teto to the floor. For 10 minutes the odd couple tackled and pounced each other all over the bedroom floor...till the shirt on Teto didn't hold out much longer and the ten already badly damaged buttons popped little by little. His eyes widened and his hand immediately went to her hips and his mouth to her neck. Teto let out a squeal and a moan. His hands now fondling her waist and sliding lower to meet her lower region.

His fingers manipulating her panties off and playing with her as he kissed away her moans. "mmm Teto you are perfect" He adored his little Teto, and her moans kept him busy as he kept touching her everywhere he could his kiss making her paralyzed to his touch.

"Ted! I'm aching!" She moaned into his mouth and started clumsily undoing his belt. And Ted undid it quickly as well as her bra, Kissing his way down to her thighs and teasing her. Only breathing onto her clit making her tremble with need.

"Tedddd!" She moaned and he quickly slid him self to her wet lips pushing softly into her. "Teto...I...I don't want to hur..." "You wont just....please!" She shook and quaked as Ted completely penetrated her. He wanted to ravage her. But didn't, He didn't want to hurt h..."More!" Teto cried. Ted did as the girl asked and she moaned louder finally trembling so much...he knew she was towards her end....And he was glad, he didn't think he could last much longer.

"Ted!" He thrust with her and they moaned in unison. As they collapsed in their passionate release his lips on hers the entire climax. "T-teto...I-I didn't..." "iie...not much only...a tiny bit..." She blushed hiding her face with her arm. He frowned. He definitely did not want her to be in pain...

"Ted..." She blushed. "mm Teto?" "The pain is...your uhh..." He noticed his hand was pressed down on her hair. "ahhg!" he fell back a large blush on his face. "oh..." She giggled and sat up. Ted smiled and picked her up bridal style to their bed.

"Your such a goof Ted..."

"and your a ditz..."

And they picked on each other till Teto dozed to a soft sleep.

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

`a little something i wrote because i can and i did...flame me all you want!` ^^

Kitty:seriously...poor Ted! he is never loved enough!

Ted: *pouts* its not just me its all the UTAU...

Kitty: How RUDE OwO!

Teto: There are so many of us! but no one seems to hear our song!

Defoko:...Your telling me try being the original and old one...im not cool....anymore.

Ted&Teto: NONSENSE!

Ritsu: Is it our robotic noise? Because I know we can sound just as good as stupid Miku!

Momo: *shuffles feet around* Miku isn't all that bad...its just... no one likes us...

Soune: This must change!

Kitty: Thats right! Your not measly little wanna be Vocaloid!

All: WE ARE UTAULOIDS!

Kitty: Thats right and why are we better!

Teto: NYAA! we Are 100% FREESOFT!

Kitty: nyah! that's right...We promote free!

Ted: Promote software usage to all!

Sayu: and give us a creative outlet!

Teto&Soune: don't forget... make the earth sound brighter!

UTAU UNITE!

AH HA! I SEE YOU... YES YOU! You reading my fanfiction and not R&Ring you should be ASHAMED of your selves! T.T R&R's make kitty happy and more likely to write more so...

YOU THERE! YES...THERE....SEE THE PRETTY YELLOW BUTTON....CLIIIIICKKK IIIIIT!

Its shining with a light happy aura of yummy lemon-ness!

CLICK CLICK CLICK!

THERE YES! OH HELLL YES *orgasms*

no but seriously.... DO SO OR RECEIVE THE WRATH OF MY UTAU ARMY...

T.T i wish i had one of those....

TY and do R&R


End file.
